


The Walk

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Confessions, Eren and Jean are roommates, Flirting, Fluff, Jean is in denial over his feelings, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Levi is in No name, M/M, Mikasa gives no fucks, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, and they live happily ever after being snarky angry boyfriends, angry dorks who won't admit their feelings, interested marco, stupid bets, the other members are there but not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: "How do you walk like a straight man?" Eren asked.Jean's fingers stopped typing, looking up at Eren in disbelief. What kind of question was that? And why would Eren ask him, Jean had never kept his attraction to men a secret, he was wearing a rainbow tank top for f*ck sakes!





	The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> It's Erejean week!!  
> Decided to write something for April 2: Roommates/Competition (Decided to work both prompts into one)  
> It's a little late! (Still a couple hours left of April 2 here at least) I've been too sick to edit, but I did a finally read through just now, sorry if I missed any errors!
> 
> (Also total cop-out on the summary, again too sick to think of something. But hopefully the excerpt was enough to draw attention)  
> This was loosely based on a story told by my friend (She gives the best writing prompts tbh)
> 
> Please Enjoy!!

Jean turned the music up in his headphones as he heard the key turning in the lock of the front door, not wanting to lose focus on his thesis when his annoying loud roommate walked in. Luckily Eren had learned that when Jean has papers scattered around him and headphones in, it was best not to disturb him; it may have taken three out of the almost four years they had been living together, but he  _had_  finally learned. 

Jean glanced up as Eren shuffled out of his coat and kicked off his boots noisily, thinking that perhaps he has spoken too soon before Eren looked up at him apologetically; mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’ and tip-toeing toward his bedroom.   

Jean chuckled quietly to himself, his eyes lingering as he watched Eren go before mentally berating himself for finding the action unnecessarily adorable and throwing himself back into his work. Now was not the time to be thinking of how cute Eren Jaegar could be; it was never the time to be thinking of that, he thought as he forced the thoughts from his head. 

 

He managed to work for another hour, making a decent dent in his thesis before Eren emerged from his room. Jean ignored him for a while since Eren wasn't doing anything loud or disturbing and Jean only had a couple short weeks left until his thesis was due, but when Eren walked through the room for the eighth time without an obvious purpose, his curiosity and annoyance finally got the best of him. 

"Eren! What the fuck are you doing?" Jean huffed, pulling the earbuds from his ears and glaring up at his roommate.  

Eren stopped where he was, giant green eyes staring at Jean as though trying to come up with an explanation. Only then did Jean realize Eren's appearance; dressed in fitted jeans and a short sleeve button down shirt. His hair was pulled back and he had shaved his hobo scruff. Jean refused to admit that he actually liked Eren with the scruff but had to acknowledge that the other man looked pretty cute acceptable - when he was clean shaven. 

"Nothing, fuck off!" Eren said, regaining himself enough to shoot Jean a hard glare. 

"Fine, whatever," Jean grumbled, reaching for his headphones once more as Eren continued to slowly pace through the apartment. 

 

"Hey Jean?" Eren asked a few minutes later. 

"Yeah?" Jean asked, not even looking up from his work. 

"How do you walk like a straight man?" Eren asked. 

 

Jean's fingers stopped typing, looking up at Eren in disbelief. What kind of question was that? And why would Eren ask  _him,_ Jean had never kept his attraction to men a secret, he was wearing a rainbow tank top for fuck sakes! 

"I'm going to a bar tonight, I don't want to get beat up," Eren shrugged, turning his attention away from Jean and practicing his walk through the room again. 

"Do I look like a straight man to you?" Jean asked, still too bewildered to form a proper response. 

"Fuck no!" Eren said, "But you walk like one." 

"How the hell does a straight man walk?" Jean asked. 

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be asking your Horseface??" Eren exclaimed angrily, "Forget it." 

"Come here," Jean sighed, standing up to stretch, he needed a break from his thesis anyway. 

"I don't know how straight guys walk, but I walk like this," He said, walking down the hallway. 

"No, you don't!" Eren laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What? I'm literally walking right now; this is how I walk!" Jean shouted. 

"Yeah but you're stiff right now. You usually flow better," Eren said. 

"I flow," Jean deadpanned.  

"Yes, you flow! Like you have confidence or something," Eren said 

"I have confidence?" Jean asked, unconvinced. 

"Yes, keep up, would you?! Teach me how you walk!" Eren said, grabbing Jean by the shoulders, positioning him in the center of the hallway and pushing him to walk. 

"You have more confidence than I do!" Jean insisted as he tried again, though the roll of Eren's eyes telling him he had done it wrong once more. 

"I'm arrogant, not confident. There's a difference," Eren said. 

"You're right about that at least," Jean grumbled, shaking out his arms and taking a deep breath before walking down the hallway once more. 

"There it is! Just like that, teach me that!" Eren shouted, hopping in place with excitement. 

"I don't know how to teach it. Just do what I'm doing!" Jean said, trying to focus on not focusing too hard, "I'd also like to point out that it's kind of weird that you pay such close attention to how I walk." 

"No, it's not. I notice how everyone walks," Eren defended, though Jean was sure he saw a dusting of pink on Eren's tan cheeks.  

"Why are you going to a bar anyway? I didn't think you liked bars," Jean asked as they did a few more rounds of 'straight walking'. 

"Levi's band is playing at Humanity. It's supposed to be a nice bar so a few of us wanted to go watch," Eren explained. 

"How'd they manage to get a gig there?" Jean asked, he knew the bar, it was supposed to be high end but affordable. Levi's band was pretty good but they weren't exactly popular; most of the places they had played had been underground clubs or local punk shows. 

"Levi's fucking the owner," Eren said simply, turning around for another lap down the hallway. 

"That would do it!" Jean chuckled, he had always liked how unfiltered and to the point Eren could be at times, "That the only reason he's with him?" 

"I'm going to tell Levi you asked that," Eren said, looking up at Jean with a grin. 

"Please don't," Jean pleaded, holding in a shudder. Levi may be a small guy, but he was fucking scary when he wanted to be, 

"Nah, Levi didn't even know the guy owned a bar until last week. He seems to really like him," Eren explained. 

"How can you tell?" Jean chuckled, knowing that Levi wasn't exactly open with his emotions; though as his best friend, Levi would likely let Eren in on more personal matters. 

"He actually talks about him, and there's a picture of him on his phone. Fuck he's gorgeous; tall, muscled, blonde. Too bad I didn't see him first," Eren said playfully. 

Jean wasn’t sure why that statement made his stomach clench like it did, but as with a lot of things regarding Eren, he decided to ignore it. “Maybe you can snag him after Levi dumps him,” He laughed. 

“Ha! Maybe I could,” Eren grinned, “I won’t though. I’ve never seen Levi so smitten. It’s nice to see him happy. Besides, I’m picking up chicks tonight!” 

“You?” Jean asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. 

“Yes me! You think I can’t?” Eren asked defiantly. 

“Eren, you’re  _gay.”_ Jean said. 

“So? Bet I could still get more girls than you,” Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest with a determined look on his face. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jean rolled his eyes. 

“That sounds like you’re avoiding the question,” Eren said in a sing song voice as he walked away. 

“What question?! That you can pick up girls? I actually like girls!” Jean exclaimed, following behind. 

“Bet I could still pick one up before you did,” Eren said. 

“You think so?” Eren asked with a determined glare. 

“I do!” Jean remarked with a glare of his own.  

“Fine! Come out with us tonight and we’ll see who is the straightest,” Eren said. 

“Well I’m bi, so I think I’ve already won,” Jean said. 

“Clean yourself up and I guess we’ll find out,” Eren said, turning up his nose and heading toward his bedroom for some last-minute preparations. 

 

It didn’t take long for Jean to get ready, contrary to how Eren normally teased him, he was not a glamourous guy; he just knew how to throw together an outfit and knew he looked damn good even in a fitted t-shirt and jeans. 

“Not bad,” Eren said leaning against the bathroom door as Jean smoothed back his hair and brushed his teeth, “Fair competition at least.” 

“Competition,” Jean scoffed, “I’ll wipe the floor with you.” 

“Oho, I don’t think so. Have you seen these eyes? They’ll be falling all over me,” Eren sneered 

“You mean those giant bug eyes that you never grew into? Yeah, okay,” Jean laughed, a cold feeling of regret shooting through him as Eren’s face fell for a moment. He hadn’t meant the words, Eren’s eyes were gorgeous, everyone knew that; Jean just had a tendency to take the teasing banter a little too far sometimes. 

Though just as he was about to apologize, Eren’s determined arrogance returned with a “Fuck you Horseface, my eyes are majestic! Move your ass, I don’t want to be late.” 

Jean chuckled in relief, pulling on his leather jacket and following Eren out the door and toward the bar. 

 

Humanity was nice; the staff dressed in classy yet sexy uniforms, the lighting was soft but not too dark, and the place was spotless. Jean could understand why Levi was fucking the owner, he had an unnatural fixation with cleanliness. 

Eren spotted Levi quickly, leading Jean toward the bar where Levi was watching the current act beside a tall, handsome man; Jean could only assume was his boyfriend, Erwin. 

“Hey, you made it!” Levi said, his face as close to a smile as Jean had ever seen, “Erwin this Eren.” 

The large blond man beside Levi smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you Eren, Levi has told me about you.” 

Eren had been right, the man was flawlessly gorgeous, sexy as hell, and looked oddly perfect with his arm around Levi.  

“Same to you!” Eren smiled, he was close in height to the blond man though still looked tiny in comparison. Jean refused to finish that thought, Eren looked small, nothing more. 

“This is my friend Jean,” Eren introduced and Erwin’s eyes moved over to Jean, flashing with a hint of recognition. 

“Hello Jean,” Erwin said, holding out a hand to shake. 

“Is this a date?” Levi asked, giving Eren an unreadable look. Unreadable to Jean at least as it seemed to fluster Eren. 

“No! The opposite actually! We’re here to pick up girls,” Eren said, recovering quickly. 

“You’re going to pick up girls?” Levi asked flatly.  

“Yeah, I’ll get a girl before he does, just watch,” Eren laughed. 

“And what exactly are you going to do with this girl?” Levi asked, crossing his arms while Erwin chuckled beside him. 

Eren’s smile dropped as he finally realized the hole in his plan, “I... um...” he stammered. 

“So, you plan on convincing a girl to go out with you then dump her because you’re actually gay. Or did you plan on telling her about the bet once you take her home. I hear girls love it when guys play with their feelings like that,” Levi said, rolling his eyes 

“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Eren admitted. 

“Eren, you’re my best friend and I love you, but my god, sometimes you’re an idiot,” Levi said. 

“Hey! Jean agreed too!” Eren defended. 

“Jean is an idiot too, but at least he’s Bi and actually likes girls.” Levi exclaimed. 

“That’s what I said!” Jean said, though quieted down when Levi turned his glare to him. 

“Aw Levi, let them have some fun,” Erwin cut Levi off from scolding them even more, “Though if you make any of my customers uncomfortable, I will have you removed,” he warned. 

“Deal,” Eren and Jean agreed in unison. 

“Alright fine. Have fun, don’t be assholes, thanks for coming, and I’ll see you after the show,” Levi said, his words sounded harsh but the look in his eyes showed he was actually grateful that they had come. 

“Good luck! You’ll be great!” Eren said, pulling Levi into a hug. The reluctant man pushing him away quickly though still shooting him a small smile before turning to leave with Erwin. 

 

“We still doing this?” Eren asked, scanning the room. 

“Afraid you’ll lose?” Jean teased, earning himself a glare from Eren. 

“No! But I don’t want to hurt some girl either!” he snapped. 

“How about just the phone number then? But no cheating and telling her about the bet just to get her number!” Jean said. 

“Done!” Eren grinned, shaking Jean’s hand in agreement. 

 

The two of them wandered through the bar a little as the current performers wrapped up their show, soon finding some of their other friends huddled in a group near the stage. 

 

“You’re here! And you brought Jean!!” Armin shouted; his cheek flushed and working on what was obviously not his first drink. 

“Yeah, even Horseface here needs to get away from studying sometimes,” Eren laughed, nudging Jean. 

“I’ll have fun when I graduate,” Jean shouted over the music. 

“No, then you’ll be working and too busy for fun! Seize the moment!” Eren grinned. 

Jean rolled his eyes but he knew Eren was right. Jean was always working toward something, one he finished school he’d do the same in his job.  There was nothing wrong with having ambition and working for the things you want, but life would just pass him by if he wasn’t careful. 

He was a twenty-one-year-old college student, and if it weren’t for Eren dragging him to occasional parties or group outings, he would probably never leave the apartment, other than for class. Hell, he hadn’t even been on a date since his first year of school, maybe this bet wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  

Jean’s eyes scanned the room, looking over Eren’s group of friends; some he knew, others he didn’t. He did know Mikasa; she was Eren’s adopted sister and he had actually had a crush on her since they were in high school. The crush had settled down in recent years, if he were being honest, he barely even thought about her like that anymore; but for the sake of the bet, she was awfully pretty. Besides that, Eren would shit himself if Jean scored a date with his sister; it was time to make a move. 

 

“Hey Mikasa,” Jean said, sliding up to her and leaning in so she could hear him as Levi, Hange, and Mike began to play. 

“Hey,” Mikasa said, she didn’t look pleased to see him but she didn’t look angry either so it was promising. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Jean said, silently groaning at how awful he actually was at flirting. 

“Yeah It's been a few weeks. I’ve been pretty busy,” Mikasa said, though before Jean could say anything more, he was pulled back by the arm with Eren hissing in his ear. 

“What are you doing?” Eren demanded. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m flirting!” Jean hissed back. 

“Not with my sister!” Eren glared. 

“Hey, we didn’t make any rules about sisters. I can flirt with whoever I want!” Jean insisted, shaking himself from Eren’s grasp.  

Eren glared at him for a moment longer, as though conflicted on what to say, “Fine, do what you want. Not like you’d actually get her anyway,’ He scoffed before turning to his sister. 

“Hey Mika! Who's your friend?” Eren asked, slipping in between Mikasa and the short blond-haired girl beside her. 

“This is Annie,” Mikasa said, her face softening as she spoke to Eren. 

“Right! I’ve heard all about you,” Eren said, his voice smooth as he focused his attention on the shorter girl. 

“Likewise,” Annie said, her face stoic like Mikasa’s though she didn’t look completely uninterested.  

   

“So Mikasa, how’s school going? You’re still doing Kinesthesiology right?” Jean asked. 

“I am,” She said simply. She definitely wasn’t the easiest person to hold a conversation with, at least not for Jean. 

“How do you like the band?” Jean asked, trying one more time to spark her interest. 

“They’re good, have you seen them before?” Mikasa asked.  

Jean decided to ignore the fact that they had seen Levi’s band playing multiple times together and instead rejoice over the fact that Mikasa had furthered the conversation on her own.  

“Yeah, Eren’s taken me a few times. They’re awesome!” Jean said, hoping for more feedback, though Mikasa seemed more focused on the band. 

Jean groaned, running his hand through his hair and ready to give up until he glanced over to Eren and his stomach clenched. Eren seemed to be doing great, Annie still wasn’t smiling but she was contently chatting with Eren as they watched the performance together; Eren leaned down so she could speak into his ear.  

Eren was going to win the bet. Of course he was, Eren was charismatic and gorgeous; everyone loved being around him. He could date whoever he wanted and they would just fall to his feet, while Jean couldn’t even get a girl he had known since high school to carry on a conversation with him. 

 He was jealous, he could admit it. He had always been jealous of Eren; his good looks, his outgoing personality, and the way everyone always wanted to be around him. Even Jean liked being around him, he was fun! They tormented and teased each other daily, but it didn’t change the fact that Eren had been his best friend for the past decade and he wasn’t sure what he’d do without him. 

Though there was something about the twisting of his stomach as he watched Eren successfully flirt with Annie that made Jean uneasy. He had seen Eren flirt with guys before, he had watched guys hit on Eren nearly everywhere they went, and he had watched Eren date many guys over the years, but seeing him with Annie made Jean feel sick. He wanted to believe it was because he knew Eren was gay, he didn’t want Annie to become interested in Eren only to be hurt when Eren didn’t return her feelings; but he knew that wasn’t true either.  

 

It was something that had been eating away at Jean for a long time, something that he refused to admit to himself, despite the constant reminders his brain would give him.  

 

_Eren looks so small and petite next to Erwin. Eren looked really cute when he tip-toed into his bedroom. Eren has a nice smile. Eren looks really good in that shirt. Eren’s eyes sparkle when he wears that green hoodie._  

 

Jean felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him as he finally allowed the thoughts to run through his head. It was so easy to hide; to crush the thoughts and feeling before they fully surfaced and continue their relationship of angry teasing and arguments. The truth was, Jean  _liked_  Eren. He had liked him for a while now, maybe even since they had first moved in together in their freshman year of college. 

With that epiphany, Jean needed a drink. Not even bothering to excuse himself from Mikasa, not that she’d notice anyway, and making his way to the bar. 

 

“Not enjoying the show?” Someone asked as Jean leaned on the counter, nursing his gin and tonic; looking up to find an attractive man around his age with short brown hair, freckles, and a soft smile. 

“No, it’s great! Just taking a break from the crowd,” Jean said, straightening up in his seat. 

“Ahh, yeah. It gets overwhelming sometimes. Mind if I sit?” the man asked, Jean only made a gesture for him to do so. 

“I’m Marco,” The man smiled, holding out a hand. 

“Jean,” Jean said accepting the hand shake. 

 

Marco was nice and incredibly easy to talk to, Jean even found himself forgetting about Eren and his newly accepted feelings for the man as he chatted with Marco. At least until Eren jumped in beside him. 

“Hey, what’s up Horseface?” Eren grinned, looking between the two of them. 

“Fuck off Eren,” Jean growled. 

“No, no. I’m sorry! What’s up Jean? Who’s your friend?” Eren asked again, eyes lingering on Marco. 

“Hey, I’m Marco,” Marco smiled warmly, holding out a hand. 

“Eren! Jean’s roommate,” Eren smiled back. 

“Can I get you guys a drink?” Marco asked, waving the bartender over. 

“No that’s fi--” Jean began but Eren was quick to interrupt. 

“Rum and Coke, thanks!” Eren said, pulling a stool closer so he could sit. 

“Another Gin and Tonic for you Jean?” Marco asked. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jean said quietly as Eren joined in on the conversation. 

 

Jean sat between them as Eren and Marco got to know each other, chiming in over so often when one of them asked him a question but soon falling into the background. He felt like he should leave; would either of them even notice if he did? Marco was sweet and seemed to like him, but no one could compete with Eren; especially not Jean. Who would choose Jean when Eren was beside him? Who would want him when he obviously wanted Eren himself? 

 

“Hey, we’re heading out,” Mikasa said, tapping Eren on the shoulder some time later. Jean hadn’t even realized the band had finished and the place had begun to clear out until he looked at both Mikasa and Annie standing with Armin in between them; still a little tipsy and his arms around them both, 

 “Oh! Yeah, it’s getting late. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Eren said, kissing his sister on the cheek before the three of them left. 

“We should probably go too,” Eren said, pulling out his phone to check the time before looking up at Jean. 

“Yeah, good idea,” Jean said, surprised that Eren hadn’t even attempted to go with Marco; the guy was obviously interested, how could he not be? 

“It was nice meeting you Marco, maybe we’ll run into you again sometime,” Eren smiled, standing up and pulling Jean out of his chair. 

“I’d like that,” Marco smiled, giving a wave while Eren pulled Jean out of the bar and toward a taxi. 

 

The ride home was quiet. Eren and Jean sat silently in the back seat of the cab, the only sound being from the dispatch radio and Eren telling the driver where to stop. 

“That was fun,” Eren said as they walked into the apartment. 

“It was,” Jean agreed, pulling off his coat and hanging it on the hook by the door. 

“Pretty funny how Armin went home with Mikasa and Annie,” Eren grinned, flopping down on the couch. 

“The dude is a stud, who knew?” Jean laughed, sitting on the couch beside Eren and letting his head fall to the back rest with a long sigh. It had been a long night. 

“Sorry about Mikasa, she doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Eren said quietly. 

“Nah, it’s fine. We’re better off as friends anyway,” Jean said, looking over at Eren with a smile. 

“Is that what you are?” Eren grinned. 

“We’re better off as acquaintances then,” Jean corrected, he didn’t actually care than Mikasa had no time for him, “Annie seemed pretty into you though.” 

“She was, wasn’t she?” Eren said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back into the couch. 

“Don’t be cocky,” Jean rolled his eyes, elbowing Eren in the side; Eren doubling over at the contact with a small fit of giggles. 

“Hey, I’m hot! I can be cocky if I damn well please,” He laughed. 

“You’re right,” Jean said, leaning his head back once more and staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m right? How drunk are you?” Eren asked, shifting in his seat for a better look at Jean. 

“Marco was so into you,” Jean said, the words hurting more than he wished they did. 

“Marco? Dude, no! Not even a little, Marco was totally into you!” Eren insisted. 

“I doubt that,” Jean scoffed. 

“Why the fuck would you doubt that? He couldn’t take his eyes off of you! Jean, you’re fucking gorgeous!” Eren exclaimed. 

“Right,” Jean rolled his eyes, maybe Eren was drunker than Jean had realized, “That’s why you like to remind me of my horseface every 10 minutes?” 

“Nah, you grew in to your horseface in high school,” Eren teased while Jean shot him a harsh glare. 

“Alright, alright fine! I’m sorry. You know better than anyone that I’m an asshole!” Eren said 

“Nah, you’re not that bad anymore actually. Only sometimes,” Jean teased. 

“I’ll take it. As long as you accept that you have a gorgeous face,” Eren said. 

“Why are you so insistent?” Jean asked. 

“Because it’s true! And I feel bad that I made you come home with me. I’m sure you’d be having a much better time with Marco right now,” Eren said, his eyes falling to his hands as they fidgeted in his lap. 

“I wanted to go home,” Jean said quietly, thinking over the meaning of Eren’s words carefully, “Why did you make me go with you though?” 

“I don’t know,” Eren said, his cheeks flushing a deep pink as he still refused to look up from his hands, “I didn’t like the thought of it.” 

“Oh. It’s nice you’re worried about me but I can take care of myself. Marco didn’t seem like a creep anyway,” Jean said, a small smile itching at the corner of his lip at the thought of Eren worrying about him. 

“I know you can. I just... You with someone, I’m sorry I’m being a dick, I’m going to bed,” Eren babbled, standing up to leave but Jean’s reflexes were somehow quicker as he grabbed Eren by the wrist and sat him back down. 

“Why?” Jean asked. 

“Why, what?” Eren asked, his cheeks an even deeper pink as his eyes moved around the room quickly before finally landing on Jean’s. 

“Why don’t you want me with someone?” Jean whispered, his heart pounding so loud he could barely hear his own voice. 

“Because I want you,” Eren whispered. 

 

Jean stared into Eren’s eyes for a long moment, processing what he had just heard and wondering if it had actually happened or if his imagination was running away from him. Had he passed out in the cab? Was Eren about to shake him awake and tell him they were home? Or was Eren actually sitting on the couch beside him, staring into his eyes after confessing his feelings to him. 

“H-how drunk are you?” Jean stammered, knowing it was the wrong thing to ask as Eren’s eyes fell and sadness filled his face. 

“I’m not drunk at all, I only had one drink. I’ve felt this way for a long time. Just forget it, you obviously don’t feel the same way, can we pretend it didn’t happen?” Eren asked, still not looking at Jean though Jean could see the shimmer of Eren’s eyes in the light from the hallway. 

Jean’s body moved on his own, unable to form words to express how he felt; pulling Eren into him, slipping a hand behind his neck, and pressing their lips together in a soft yet urgent kiss. 

Eren’s body stiffened in shock at the contact, though barely a moment later he finally responded to the kiss; eyes fluttering closed and body relaxing into Jean. 

 

“I want you too,” Jean whispered as they parted, Eren’s beautiful ocean eyes staring up into his in surprise. 

“You do?” Eren asked quietly. Jean wasn’t used to the quiet and meek side of Eren he was currently seeing but he found it utterly adorable. 

“I refused to accept it for a long time but it was always there,” Jean admitted. 

“I did too. I mean... you’re  _Jean_ ,” Eren teased. 

“Hey, you think I’m hot!” Jean teased back. 

“You’re right, I do,” Eren said, losing his playful grin and pulling Jean into another, much deeper kiss. 

 

Jean kissed back with fervor, wrapping his arms around Eren’s back and pulling him onto his lap. Eren moved willingly, tangling his fingers in Jeans hair and slipping his tongue into Jean’s mouth. Jean wasn’t surprised that Eren was a good kissed, he just seemed the type; but he had no idea how good he was until Eren was exploring his mouth, tugging on his hair, and grinding his hips on Jeans growing erection. 

 

“Fuck me,” Jean groaned breathlessly when they parted for air, Eren’s lips now sucking a trail down Jean’s neck, “Eren, you’re amazing.” 

“Oh yeah? I was kind of hoping you’d be the one to fuck me,” Eren whispered, his breath hot in Jean’s ear as he nibbled on Jean’s earlobe. 

Jean moaned loudly, rocking his hips up into Eren’s; the pressure on his growing arousal almost too much as he thought about the man above him, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Eren said, capturing Jean’s lips once more.  

Jean hummed into the kiss, reaching his hands underneath Eren’s thighs and lifting him into his arms as he stood up from the couch. 

“Don’t you dare drop me Kirstein,” Eren said, wrapping his legs around Jean’s waist and tightening his grip on Jean’s shoulders. 

“Stop squirming and I won’t,” Jean growled, straightening himself up before walking toward the bedroom with Eren in his arms; surprised by how little the other man actually weighed and how good he felt pressed up against him with legs tight around his waist. 

Jean kissed Eren again before tossing him on the bed, his eyes roaming over Eren’s body; his rumbled shirt, his flushed cheeks, his hair that had fallen lose from its bun. He was breath taking and this time Jean allowed himself to appreciate it. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Eren asked, looking bashfully up at Jean. 

“Just taking in the moment,” Jean grinned, pulling his shirt over his head and crawling on the bed to lean over Eren as green eyes travelled shamelessly over his bare chest. 

Eren’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off and throwing it across the room; his arms reaching around Jean’s neck and pulling him into another deep and desperate kiss.  The feel of Eren’s skin on his own was incredible, almost perfect; as though they should have been doing this all along. 

He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, denying his feelings for the other man for so long when he felt so complete with Eren in his arms. He deepened the kiss as he rocked his hips into Eren’s, swallowing Eren’s moans and whimpers before finally reaching down to undo his jeans. 

Eren’s body visibly stiffened as Jean pulled Eren’s pants off of his legs, leaving him nothing but a small pair of teal boxer briefs while he slipped out of his own pants. 

“Hey, woah. Are you okay?” Jean asked, leaning back over Eren and holding his face in his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Keep going,” Eren said, his voice normal but his eyes filled with mixed emotions. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Jean assured, looking deep into Eren’s eyes. 

“I know,” Eren scoffed, unwilling to give in to Jean sincerity, though in this particular situation, Jean wasn’t going to take the bait. 

“I mean it, we can slow down. This situation is new and weird,” Jean smiled, shifting himself so he was laying on his side facing Eren. 

“Do you find it weird?” Eren asked almost shyly. 

 

Jean had to think about the question for a moment. It should be weird; he was almost naked and laying beside his best friend after just having confessed their mutual feeling for one another. Though the weirdest part of it, was that it wasn’t weird at all.  

“No, actually,” He finally said, watching a fresh tint of pink spread over Eren’s cheeks. 

“I don’t either,” Eren whispered, “But what about after? Do we forget it happened and go back to being roommates?” 

“Definitely not! I don’t know how we’re going to do this but I know for sure that I want to,” Jean said truthfully. 

“Yeah? You want to be my boyfriend huh?” Eren asked, the vulnerability slipping from his eyes as a spark of playfulness returned. 

“You going to make me say it Jaegar?” Jean groaned. 

“I sure am,” Eren grinned. 

“Fine! Yes, I want to be your boyfriend!” Jean growled, his face burning at the direct confession. 

“Good, I want to be your boyfriend too,” Eren said, pushing Jean onto his back, climbing on top, and passionately kissing him. 

 

This time there was no hesitation, they explored one another's bodies; fingers running over the bumps and curves of muscles, lips tasting any skin within reach, and hips moving together in search of the delicious friction. 

Eren reached across Jean’s bead, rummaging in his night stand drawer until he found lube; Jean taking advantage of the position and hooking his fingers in the waistband of Eren’s underwear and sliding them down his legs. Eren moaned as his erection bounced free, lifting himself up to slide the fabric the rest of the way off before sitting back down on Jean’s hips. 

“Eren, you’re gorgeous,” Jean breathed, funning his fingers up over Eren’s thighs and curling them around his narrow hips. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Eren said, pouring some lube onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and letting out a soft gasp as he began to prepare. 

As if Jean’s cock wasn’t hard already, it  _ached_  at the sight; Eren on his knees, straddling Jeans waist, and fingering himself while his own swollen cock bobbed gently with the movement. Jean’s mouth watered as his fingers tightened on Eren’s hips; enough to bruise the beautiful tanned skin, though by the sound of the noises falling from Eren’s lips, he was unbothered. 

Jean could barely think about what he was doing, his body deciding for him as he pulled Eren closer until the other man was hovering over his chest with his legs trembling in what Jean hoped was anticipation. The sight of precum beading at his tip told Jean all he needed to know as he leaned forward and licked a slow strip up the length of Eren’s cock. 

Eren shuddered, his body going rigid as Jean repeated the motion, soon taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. Eren whimpered, his hips rocking while his fingers continued their movement of stretching and preparing himself.  

Jean had sucked dick before, but the experience had never been so... wonderful. The sounds dripping from Eren’s lips, the way his body moved above him, even the salty taste of Eren’s precum on Jean’s tongue; it was like no other experience. Maybe he was just being sentimental, or maybe Eren was special, no matter the reason; he thanked whatever higher power that had brought them together like this. 

 

When Eren began to tremble uncontrollably, Jean slipped out from beneath him; laying Eren gently on his back and staring into his eyes as he rolled a condom onto his own length, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes!” Eren said, his pupils dilated and his breathing heavy while his hips rocked; searching for Jean’s touch. 

“Good,” Jean smiled, lining himself up and pressing in slowly. 

 

Eren was tight. Tighter than Jean had anticipated. He bit his lip as he sunk in, concentrating on his movements and control; not wanting anything to end before it began. Eren’s arms wrapped around Jean’s neck once he was fully seated, pulling him down into another feverish kiss as their bodies adjusted. 

“Move,” Eren whispered, his grip still tight around Jean’s neck and throwing his head back with a loud cry when Jean pulled out and slammed back in. 

That was it, there was no going back now. Jean rocked into Eren with abandon, quickening his pace and strengthening his thrust every time Eren called out for more. The sound of his pleasured cries louder than the slapping of Jean’s hips against his ass; both mixing together to create the most arousing sound Jean had ever heard. 

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, Eren was too beautiful, too sexy, he felt too good around Jean’s cock; Jean was surprised he had lasted as long as he had. Capturing Eren’s lips once more, he reached a hand between the two; wrapping his fingers around Eren’s pulsing cock and pumping in time with his own movements. 

Eren’s scream was music to his ears, a sound Jean knew he would never tire of and one he would be sure to hear over and over for years to come. He pumped quickly, his hips stuttering as he neared his own completion, holding on only a moment longer until Eren’s body shook violently beneath him and his cum splattered over both of their chests. 

 

Jean collapsed on the bed beside Eren, completely spend and breathing heavy. His eyes roaming over the body beside him; breath equally as heavy and body melted into the bed. 

“That was amazing,” Eren said, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

“It really was,” Jean agreed, taking in Eren’s profile; his straight nose, long eye lashes, full lips. Things he refused to admit that he had noticed before today, but things he found utterly beautiful about the other man. 

“We should have done it in my room, I don’t think I can walk,” Eren chuckled. 

“Don’t. Stay in here for the night,” Jean said, sliding a little closer as Eren’s big green eyes turned to focus on him. 

“Really?” He asked quietly, an almost nervous look in his eyes as he stared into Jean’s. 

“Please,” Jean smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips onto Eren’s softly. 

“Yeah, okay,” He nodded, smiling as they parted. 

 

Jean kissed him again, unable to help himself with the man looking so beautifully wrecked beside him. Reluctantly, he forced himself off the bed; hurrying to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and to bring a hot washcloth back to clean Eren up. 

“Thanks,” Eren said while Jean tossed the cloth into the hamper and they both crawled underneath the covers. Eren snuggled into him, laying his head on Jean’s chest and an arm over his waist; a deep content sigh leaving him as he relaxed into Jean’s body. 

Jean stared at the ceiling for a few moments, listening to Eren’s light snoring and trying to comprehend the events of the night. He still didn’t know how this had happened and he had no idea where it was going to go; but as he kissed the top of Eren’s head and shifted himself into a more comfortable position, he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'd love to know what you think


End file.
